The Train Ride
by Zion-chan
Summary: Draco and Harry meet on the Platform...Characters OOC! This is a fic brought forth from an RP between me and my friend Indigo...PWP


This fic is a fixed up version of an RP I did with my friend Indigo…it has no plot and the characters are OOC. HarryDraco pairing

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ was all hustle and bustle , cloaks swirling, owls hooting, people laughing and the like. As students young and old clambered onto the giant, red Hogwarts Express; their parents waving, crying, blowing kisses, or a mix of all three.

Draco Malfoy, a 7th year glided past people and hid his face from the curious stares he was getting. Many people knew about what happened to Dumbledore and blamed it on him. His long hair and bangs helped hide his face as he pushed through the large crowd, careful to watch the books in his arms.

Harry Potter was also stalking along the platform, his shrunken trunk safely in his pocket. His dark, wavy hair was tied back with a strip of leather. He had changed dramatically over the summer; he grew to a height of six feet even and he grew out his hair. Now he was as tall as he should have been, even if he was malnourished.

The Malfoy heir was so busy ignoring everyone that he didn't notice Potter coming towards him. They collided, causing Draco's books to fall to the ground. He bent to pick them up, but was surprised when Potter handed them to him.

"Thanks," the blonde spoke, taking the books."You're welcome." His voice was like silk, but emotionless.

"We should board the train or it will leave without us." Harry chuckled dryly. Draco was surprised by his attitude; or lack of one.

The Raven-haired boy boarded first, finding an empty compartment in the back. Draco came in behind him and sat across from him.

"Where are your-"he began, but paused because Harry had stretched out on the seat, his fishnet shirt riding up to show his stomach. It was hard not to stare and the young Malfoy blushed slightly when he noticed Harry's abs. _Why was Harry wearing fishnet? It made him look like a slut…Almost…_ Draco thought, trying to gather his wits.

"Where are the mu- Hermione and the Weasel?" he finished, even if the other teen's body was distracting.

"They abandoned me, or me them. I thought that I could trust them enough to tell them that I was gay…but I guess not…" Harry said, his lips curving into a snarl.

_So…now he was gay…this is awkward…_ the blush on Draco's cheeks darkened when Harry looked at him.

"Draco…you look feverish…allow me to check for you." The dark haired boy got up and crossed the space between them. He pressed his forehead to Draco's. "Yep, you're warm. Are you sick?" he asked worriedly, but he was only playing innocent.

"More than you know…" the blond muttered, but said out loud: "I'm fine." _What's up with this? He's gay and he just… _caressed_ my forehead? _His blush darkened. Potter had just sat back down and was shuffling through his bag, which produced a vial.

"Come here Draco," he spoke, patting the seat beside him. Draco got to his feet, even if his mind was telling him that something was up. He moved to sit next to Harry, looking at him curiously. The vial was put against his lips by a pale, slender hand.

"Drink." He was about to protest when the potion touched his tongue. It tasted like flowers.

Harry brushed his thumb across Draco's bottom lip lightly to remove the little bit of potion that remained. The Slytherin leaned into the fleeting touch; an unintentional, quiet moan passing his lips. Throwing all caution to the wind, he tentively wrapped his arms around Harry's waist to bring them closer. Harry placed butterfly kisses along his jaw and licked down to attach himself to the smooth, creamy neck. Draco moaned again, his hands running through the thick black hair; pulling out the band so it spilled over Potter's shoulders and back.

Said boy bit at Malfoy's collarbone lightly, then hard enough to draw blood; which he lapped up. Draco hissed in pain and pleasure and tilted Harry's chin up to kiss him on the mouth. Grey stormy eyes gazed into Avada Kedevra green ones as they kissed passionately, their tongues dueling for dominance. Draco's blood on Harry's tongue gave the kiss a sweet metallic taste. The blond moved to straddle Potter's lap, touching his chest through the fishnet, and carding his hands through those inky locks.

Suddenly, the train lurched to a stop. The force of it almost had Draco on the floor, if not for the arms around his waist. Draco stood, pulling Harry up with him. That was when the tall boy noticed all the marks he had made on the blonde's neck. The other boy blushed when his new friend's eyes darkened and pulled his collar up to hide them.

"How can I explain these?" he sighed softly.

They Gryffindor moved closer; tugging down the collar to kiss a rather red bite mark under Draco's ear. The boy shuddered and Harry pulled away. Winking at the other young man, Harry left smirking smugly. Draco was still blushing as he ran a hand through his own long hair.

"How in the _hell_ did I end up like this?!" he mumbled to himself before heading off the train himself. He thought he saw a glimpse of fishnet before the crowd of students blocked his view.

Fin


End file.
